


Hey Darling, I Hope You're Good Tonight

by Hazzaczuwa



Series: Read My Mind [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, POV Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry widzi Louisa po raz pierwszy i od tego momentu, naprawdę chce, by był on szczęśliwy.</p><p>czyli ‘Tell Me Something Sweet To Get Me By’ z perspektywy Harry’ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Darling, I Hope You're Good Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey Darling, I Hope You're Good Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726211) by [danceatthedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceatthedisco/pseuds/danceatthedisco). 



Harry ma pięć lat, kiedy spotyka Nialla. Jego mama wychodzi, a mały chłopiec podąża za nią.

\- Kochanie! Przywitaj się z naszymi nowymi sąsiadami! - Harry macha i oferuje: - Cześć, jestem Harry! - Blond chłopczykowi.

Chłopiec podchodzi, unosi swoją główkę i słabo mamrocze - Jestem Niall - schylając ponowie swą głowę. To nie odstrasza Harry’ego, chwyta rękę Nialla i prowadzi go do piaskownicy. Do końca popołudnia chłopcy są nierozłączni, a Harry jest szczęśliwy w końcu posiadając przyjaciela.

~*~

Harry ma jedenaście lat, kiedy on i Niall spotykają Liama. Liam jest nowy w szkole i wystarczy spojrzeć na jego wygląd zagubionego szczeniaczka. Harry nic nie może na to poradzić, ale współczuje temu chłopcu.

Niall podchodzi do Liama i zarzuca na niego swoje ręce, przedstawiając siebie i Harry’ego z: - Jestem Niall, to jest Harry. Przyjaciele, jeśli nas przyjmiesz?

Oczy Liam się rozświetlają i zmusza się do wymamrotania swojego imienia, nim Niall ciągnie ich dwójkę, jego i Harry’ego do stołówki.

~*~

Harry ma dwanaście lat, kiedy Zayn dołącza do ich grupy. Zayn po prostu w pewien sposób to na nich wymusza, ale żaden z nich tego nie kwestionuje. Podchodzi do nich podczas lunchu, rzucając swoją tacę, kończąc na rozrzucaniu wszędzie spaghetti. Zayn wygląda na zakłopotanego, zauważając, że większość jego lunchu ląduje na stole i na talerzach pozostałej trójki. Niall zaczyna pękać, Liam wygląda na raczej rozbawionego, a Harry oferuje słaby uśmiech i: - Nie martw się tym, kolego, uzyskamy spaghetti tak czy inaczej - i to jest to. Wszyscy są skończeni. Harry uśmiecha się, wiedząc, że ich czwórka po prostu do siebie pasuje.

~*~

Harry ma czternaście lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy zauważa Louisa. Harry idzie nieudolnie wzdłuż holu, połowa jego książek wypada z jego plecaka, kiedy rusza na następną lekcją. Potyka się, kiedy go widzi. Nowy dzieciak. I po prostu. Wow. ‘Jest taki piękny’, myśli Harry. Jest zahipnotyzowany.

Niall staje za nim i klapie go w tył głowy i krzyczy. - No dalej Haz, będziemy spóźnieni! - I Harry zbiera rzeczy z holu, zostawiając swoje myśli o nowym uczniu za sobą.

Tylko myśli powróciły podczas lunchu. Harry z powrotem w rogu z Liamem i podręcznikami rozłożonymi wszędzie, Zayn zbliża się i oferuje rzut okiem z: - Niedługo będziemy musieli zrobić zasadę o żadnych podręcznikach na stole. - Harry tylko drwi i nurkuje z powrotem do swoich notatek z chemii. Tak jest póki nie przychodzi Niall.

\- Panowie! - Krzyczy. - Wierzę, że ktoś się spodobał młodemu Harry’emu!

Harry rumieni się i mamrocze, - Zamknij się, Niall - kiedy przypomina sobie nowego chłopaka z wcześniej. Rozgląda się po całej, teraz już wypełnionej stołówce, próbując zobaczyć czy może odnaleźć chłopaka w tłumie. Harry w końcu dostrzega go, zgarbionego i samego przy stoliku. Zauważa szorstkie i oceniające spojrzenia innych dzieciaków. ‘Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nim w porządku’, myśli Harry.

\- Ma na imię Louis, jest na moich zajęciach z algebry - ogłasza Liam, wyrywając Harry’ego ze swoich myśli.

\- Nasz Harry wcześniej na korytarzu nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego faceta - rechocze Niall.

Harry rzuca kolejne, - Zamknij się Niall. - kiedy jego policzki ponownie się nagrzewają. Zayn i Liam dołączają do śmiechu, pukając przy tym swoimi nogami.

\- W porządku, wiesz - zaczyna Zayn. - On pasuje. - Zayn mruga do Harry’ego i zmienia tok konwersacji na nadchodzący mecz piłki nożnej. Harry oferuje mu wdzięczny uśmiech, kiedy z powrotem nurkuje w chemii. Naprawdę ma najlepszych przyjaciół, myśli.

~*~

Harry ma szesnaście lat i jest bardzo, bardzo podekscytowany. Czuje się pogrzebany z uczeniem się, quizami, testami i pracą domową, pracując jak najciężej, by być na szczycie klasy. Cieszy się szkołą i nauką, i nawet uczeniem się, ponieważ chce zajść daleko. Chce pójść na uniwersytet i badać więcej, i uczyć się więcej, i po prostu nasiąknąć tym wszystkim. Ale czasami, tak jak teraz, jest to bardzo przytłaczające i Harry nie wie, jak zacząć, co zacząć jako pierwsze, czego się uczyć.

\- Myślałem, że wprowadziliśmy w życie zasadę ‘żadnych podręczników na stole’, Haz - mówi Niall, kiedy podchodzi do ich zwyczajowego stolika z tacką wysoko obłożoną jedzeniem.

\- Przepraszam Ni, wiesz jak jest - odpowiada głupkowato Harry. Niall tylko kręci swą głową z czułym uśmiechem, kiedy siada. - Tylko myślę, że potrzebujesz odrobiny relaksu z tym wszystkim. Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, nie chcę abyś ześwirował z powodu stresu - oferuje Niall pomiędzy gryzami..

Z tym, Harry zamyka swe książki, kiedy Zayn i Liam przychodzą, trzymając się za ręce. - Oi! A to postęp! - Krzyczy Niall. Liam wygląda wstydliwie, ale Zayn tylko nazywa Nialla skurwysynem, kiedy popycha Liama w dół na krzesło obok niego.

Harry jest szczęśliwy z powodu, że jego przyjaciele się połączyli. Widzi Louisa kątem swojego oka, wciąż siedzącego przy tym samym stoliku, wciąż samotnego. ‘Chciałbym być wystarczająco odważnym, by z nim porozmawiać’ myśli i ‘to już dwa lata, dlaczego wciąż nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. Ja mógłbym być jego przyjacielem.’

\- Więc jak to się stało? - Pyta Niall. Harry odwraca swą uwagę z dala od Louisa, kiedy Zayn i Liam przekazują swoją historię.

~*~

Harry ma siedemnaście lat. Jest na swoim ostatnim roku w szkole. Jest gotowy, by stąd wyjść. Kocha swoich przyjaciół, ale są prawdopodobnie jedynymi ludźmi w szkole, których kocha. Większość nie odnosiła się zbyt uprzejmie do spotykających się ze sobą Zayna i Liama. Rzucając obelgi i szorstkie spojrzenia w ich stronę. Niall zawsze szybko ich broni, nie chcąc widzieć swych przyjaciół smutnych, nienawidzi widzieć ich zranionych. Harry jest bardziej nieśmiały i współczuje Zaynowi i Liamowi, ale jest bardziej niż przerażony ujawnieniem się teraz, nie chce dostać ciężkiej nauczki. Przynajmniej Zayn i Liam mają siebie nawzajem. Harry nie może powiedzieć tego samego.

Harry idzie na zajęcia, idąc ponownie wzdłuż holu, zawsze czuje się jakby szedł w pośpiechu. Widzi jak kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej rzuca Louisem na szafki, schylając się, by coś do niego wyszeptać, a wtedy uderza swoją pięścią prosto w jego żebra.

Harry wzdryga się, czując się bliski płaczu. ‘Tylko nie on, mam nadzieję, że po prostu zostawią go w spokoju.’ Myśli Harry, kiedy kontynuuje drogę na swoje zajęcia.

Harry i Louis mają razem matematykę w tym roku. Harry siada z tyłu, chcąc potajemnie obserwować i trzymać się podczas uczenia się, robienia notatek, zagrzebując się w wykładzie. Za każdym razem, kiedy podnosi wzrok jego oczy spoczywają na Louisie. Wygląda na bardziej smutnego w tych dniach i Harry zastanawia się co się stało pomiędzy Louisem a kapitanem szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej. ‘Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ma dzisiaj dobry dzień’. Wzdycha Harry.

Harry nie może przestać się wpatrywać w Louisa w tych dniach. Chce podejść do innego chłopca, porozmawiać z nim, zaprzyjaźnić się z nim, dowiedzieć się dlaczego zawsze wygląda tak smutno. Ale natychmiast jako nieśmiała osobą jaką zawsze był, Harry tylko podziwia go z daleka. Po prostu nie próbuje być nieuprzejmy. Po prostu chce, aby Louis był szczęśliwy. I myśli, że mógłby sprawić Louisa szczęśliwym. I nawet jeśli w dodatku Louis był słodki i pasował, Harry wziąłby również to.

~*~

Harry zrobił to. Sprawił to. Jest absolwentem. Ale nie jest tylko absolwentem, zostaje najlepszym uczniem. Wszystkie jego nauki i podręczniki opłaciły się. Jest z siebie dumny, ale sądzi, że jego przyjaciele mogli być dumni jeszcze bardziej.

\- O Haz. Zaszedłeś tak daleko. Byłeś takim małym nerdem z nosem zakopanym w książkach. Ale teraz… jesteś… Cóż wciąż jesteś kujonem. Ale wysokim kujonem. I podziękuj nam i Zaynowi za zasadę żadnych podręczników na stole, dzięki temu nie zawsze byłeś zakopany w książkach - mówi Niall.

Harry kopie go zabawnie i przewraca oczami. - Tylko żartuję Haz, dobrze wiesz jak dumni z ciebie jesteśmy. Doszedłeś tak daleko, wszyscy to wiemy - mówi Niall bardziej prawdziwie.

\- Aw dzięki Ni! Wiesz, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Byłbym nikim bez ciebie! - Woła Harry i umieszcza mokrego buziaka na policzku Nialla.

\- Oo! Nie w twarz idioto! - Niall ociera swój policzek i wyciera to w spodnie Harry’ego. - W takim razie nie jesteś zbyt zdenerwowany swoją przemową kolego? - Pyta Liam, kiedy podchodzi do Harry’ego i Nialla.

\- Nie, poza tym będą tam miał waszą dwójkę razem z sobą, spójrzcie na nas. Ja jako najlepszy uczeń w klasie, Niall jako przewodniczący i Liam jako drugi najlepszy uczeń! Możecie w to uwierzyć? - Krzyczy Harry.

\- Tak, kto by wiedział, że Liam jest sekretnym mózgiem, prawda? - Mówi Zayn, kiedy owija swoimi ramionami talię Liama i dźga swojego chłopaka w policzek. - Po prostu wiedźcie, że będę was dopingował z publiczności, gdzie my szarzy uczniowie siedzimy. - Liam przewrócił oczami na wyskok Zayna i odciągnął go od siebie, składając mu ‘gratulacje’, kiedy odchodzi, by dołączyć do reszty swoich kolegów z klasy.

Harry słyszy jak dyrektor ich przedstawi i wtedy kieruje się na scenę za Niallem i Liamem. Patrzy się na widownię, próbując znaleźć Zayna w morzu absolwentów, wszystkich w tych samych bezkształtnych togach. I. O Boże. To Louis. To Louis całkiem na przeciwko niego. ‘oh Boże on jest przede mną, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie będę się teraz jąkał, nie przed nim, oh Boże.’ Myśli Harry, kiedy nerwy w końcu go dopadają.

Czas mija w zwolnionym tempie, ale wciąż za szybko. Nim zdaje sobie sprawę, dyrektor go przedstawia,a widownia zaczyna klaskać. Harry idzie w kierunku podium, próbując przypomnieć sobie swoją przemowę. Louis jest zbyt rozpraszający, jego niebieskie oczy, jego twarz, cholera nawet to jak dobrze wygląda w tej głupiej todze.

Harry przemawia i nie ma nawet pojęcia co mówi. Wspomniał coś na temat boiska i spaghetti. Oh tak, jego przyjaciele. Dzięki za przyjaciół. Nie byłyby tym kim jest bez nich.

Pieprzyć to. To jego ostatnia szansa. Wykroczy poza książki. Zdobędzie uwagę Louisa.

\- Więc podczas lunchu, w czasie kiedy książki były zakazane i nie było uczenia się, obserwowałem. Obserwowałem grupy przyjaciół rozmawiające o imprezach z zeszłego weekendu, grupy lub drużyny przeglądające następne gry i samotnego chłopaka ze smutnymi oczami, który zawsze był sam ze sobą. - Harry wykorzystuje szansę, by spojrzeć na Louisa i zobaczyć jego zmarszczone brwi. W porządku, może ujawnienie się było odrobinę przerażające. Harry próbuje to przeformułować, wytłumaczyć sam sobie. Louis musi wiedzieć, że jest w porządku, że będzie w porządku.

\- Widziałem, co ukształtowało tych ludzi, co szkoła średnia im wyrzeźbiła. I kiedy odchodzimy dzisiaj, chcę tylko powiedzieć to: szkoła średnia nie jest tym, kim my jesteśmy. Możemy pójść na następną imprezę, na następny mecz. Możemy być więcej niż tym. Szkoła średnia pomogła ukształtować nas, ale teraz to do nas należy czy chcemy być wypełnić tę formę czy ją złamać. Możemy być kimkolwiek chcemy, nie musimy już zawsze widzieć smutnych oczu. Dziękuję. - Harry wzdycha ciężko, uśmiecha się do tłumu i wraca na swoje miejsce. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem na Louisa, Harry widzi, że Louis jest głęboko zamyślony. Dyrektor wymawia jego imię ostatni raz i wszyscy klaszczą.

Reszta ceremonii przelatuje. Harry potrząsa ręką, dostaje dyplom, rzucając swoim beretem. Ale wszystkim o czym tak naprawdę potrafi myśleć jest Louis. Co jeśli się wystraszył? Co jeśli on nie wie, że ja go lubię? Oh mój Boże, myśli Harry.

Harry wychodzi na zewnątrz, aby przywitać się ze swoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Niall rzuca się na niego i krzyczy ‘piękna przemowa kolego!’ wprost do jego ucha. Liam i Zayn zgadzają się z nim i oferują, i dodają swoje własne odczucia.

Harry zauważa jak Niall nagle zastyga, co jest dziwne, ponieważ mało co potrafi zamknąć Nialla w tych dniach. I wtedy Harry czuje puknięcie w swoje ramię. Odwraca się, oczekując że będzie to następna dobrze życząca osoba, chcąca złożył swoje własne gratulacje. I cóż, tak jest. Ale to Louis.

Louis. Harry czekał na to tak długo, a teraz Louis stoi tuż przed nim. Jedyne myśli, które przechodziły w tym momencie przez jego głowę to: ‘O mój Boże, on jest właśnie tutaj, nie mogę uwierzyć, po tym co do niego powiedziałem, o mój Boże’. Harry zauważa, że Louis wygląda lękliwie, zdenerwowany zbliżając się do Harry’ego. Czego Harry nie rozumie, ponieważ naprawdę, jest tylko Harrym. Jest najmniej zastraszającą osobą w tym miejscu.

Harry wyciąga swoją rękę i entuzjastycznie mówi: - Hej! Jestem Harry. Nie sądzę, że się spotkaliśmy wcześniej? - Harry modli się do wszystkich niebios, by jego ręka nie była tak spocona i wilgotna jak myśli, że jest. Musi zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie. To jest Louis, o którym rozmawialiśmy.

Ale Louis chwyta jego dłoń i oferuje ciche: - Hej, jestem Louis. - I wszystkie myśli na temat jego spoconej ręki uciekają i wszystko o czym może myśleć to głos Louisa i jak o wiele milszy jest, niż kiedykolwiek mógł sobie wyobrazić, i dlaczego on nigdy wcześniej z nim nie rozmawiał, i co ta perfekcja robi przed nim.

Harry’emu przerywają wargi Louisa. Na jego własnych. Louis całuje go. Jasna cholera, Louis go całuje! To był tylko krótki pocałunek, ale Harry doskonale wie, że jest w tym zagłębiony, kompletnie wpadł dla tego chłopca. Mamrocze - wow, dzięki? - A Louis mówi - Nie Harry, to ja dziękuję. - I uśmiecha się, jakby znał parę sekretów.

Louis chwyta rękę Harry’ego i złącza razem ich palce, kiedy odwracają się w kierunku Nialla, Zayna i Liama. I tak, Harry definitywnie wpadł po uszy dla tego chłopka. Ale z Louisem obok, z jego ręką w swojej, myśli że to jest w porządku.


End file.
